


我捡到了一只猫

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 我想给猫起个名字，比如面包啊核桃啊什么的。





	1. 我捡到了一只猫

我捡到了一只猫。

我不想捡的其实，毕竟我是个狗派。但是我还是把它捡回来了，毕竟我最终还是不能看着它在雨中草草结束这一生。

它原来的主人将它遗弃时，似乎仍有不舍，将它放进一个布满木屑的纸箱中。旁边有零星几颗猫粮，和两个小小的半透明塑料袋。小猫本能地把头钻进塑料袋里躲雨，前爪抓紧另外一个袋子又不得其法。温暖的纸箱反倒变成了妨碍它自行去避雨的废物，木屑被雨水打湿，散发出一点怪味，伴随着细细的喷嚏声，拦住我匆匆回家的脚步。

我把它抱在怀里，带回了家。

雨水是不干净的。我开了热水，挤了一点香波在它身上。它半点也不躲避，我以为猫一向是怕水的。我用吹风机给它吹干皮毛，热气蒸出香波的味道，浓烈得就像我洗衣用的柔顺剂，想了想毕竟也是同一个牌子，味道相似也是自然。

有另一件令我惊讶的事，它是一只意外漂亮的猫。盘儿亮，条儿顺，说的就是它。虽然长得十分小巧，更突显它格外大而亮的眼睛。毛不算得长，但却很丰富，摸起来十分软，杂质也不多，倒像是什么名贵的品种猫。

可我仍是狗派。

我让它趴在茶几前的方形小地毯上，热了一点牛奶倒进碟子里让它自己舔食，又捣了一些苹果泥放在一边。也不在乎它吃不吃，关上了所有的灯，自己回房睡觉去。

独居的我一向没有关门睡觉的习惯，这也间接导致了这天晚上我被那只猫吵醒的结局。我有一张不小的木制组合床，底下的空间属于抽屉，猫还太小，拼命想站立起来却怎么也爬不上来。它似乎自暴自弃了，用尖尖的爪子抓挠着床板，发出不规律而刺耳的声音。我在并不稳定的睡眠中，梦见自己被猫的爪子狠狠地在脸上挠了几道血痕。被“痛感”惊醒的我才缓缓觉察过来，小东西正挠着床板呢。

我伸手一捞，把它捞上床来。我将它塞进被子里。忘记它“流浪猫”的身份，忘记自己是个狗派，抱着它美美地睡了一个好觉。

第二天我醒来，它懒懒地趴在我的胸口打呼。我捋着它头上的毛想着如果我不是狗派我就会收养它。我会剪去它的利爪，让它只能用短短的指甲挠出一点白色的甲痕；我会天天给它洗澡，让它永远都香香的；我会给它喂好多好吃的，让它变得肥肥的，更加可爱。

可惜我是个狗派。

我开始在通讯群里派发小广告，说我捡到了一只猫，是只黑猫，尚小，有没有人想收养。有人问你自己为什么不养，我说我是狗派啊。有人说听说黑猫不祥哦，快点丢掉比较好，我说放你的狗屁，那是洋人的说法。有人说，你倒是发张照片看看啊，我拿着手机对着猫左右比了比，总是不如我眼里看见的好看。

“你如果不是猫该多好。”它并不听得懂，我说这话更是徒劳中的徒劳。它不可能变异成狗，更不可能变异成人，“可我只是狗派啊。”

我并不是没有养狗的计划，我一贯喜爱看养狗的电视节目，家里也收有许多宠物狗的杂志。有几日电视节目结束之后，我就坐在沙发上看杂志，小家伙就会跳上沙发来，趴到我的腿上，爪子胡乱地在我的杂志上乱划。有时我会怀疑它是不是能看得懂文字，但想想大概只是它看见狗的照片从而心生厌恶。我警告它不要乱划，它又装作听不懂的样子，上目线看着我装可怜。不，我怎么又忘了它好像是真的听不懂。

我环视了一下客厅，不知不觉我家里添置了许多它的东西。比如半封闭式的凉窝加睡垫，抓板和草绳老鼠。它玩那只老鼠玩的可起劲，抓板倒是不常临幸。至于凉窝和睡垫，我想着以后养狗也许会用到，要是把猫送走了也不着紧。

趁我想着事情，小猫突然朝我光裸的大腿上来了一记爪击。我有些恼怒，抓起它的后颈掂着脚把它丢到了冰箱上。它趴在旁边的墙上，爪子烦躁地在墙纸上又抓又挠，后腿伸出一只试探地往下探，自然只能探到空气。它总算认识到自己正在宛若孤岛的高处，踌躇了一会，后退几步做了个助跑，似乎要往下跳。

我在半空中接住了它。你傻不傻啊，这么高也往下跳，我捏捏它的脸对它说。我傻不傻啊，不是讨厌它吗？我对自己说。

很快我就想通了，我始终不是猫派，只是刚好喜欢这只猫而已。

好在通讯群里的朋友很快就忘了我捡了一只猫的事情，我也不再需要到处找借口拒绝女同事来看猫的提议。猫也在我的喂养下愈发圆润，毛发愈发滑亮。

我依然没有放弃看狗狗节目的爱好，杂志却是都卖掉了。猫划不到杂志，便总是趴在电视前对盒子里的狗狗图像空挥着爪子，我看着电视里可爱的狗狗，电视外可爱的猫，倒也不觉得养了猫有多可惜。

过了一段时日，有天同事把我拉到茶水间：“我有个朋友养了只狗，再过不久他要出国了，听说你喜欢狗，不如我跟他说一声让他送给你？”我打听了一下狗的情况，如年龄一岁半，如品种是法国斗牛。我虽爱狗，但如今不比往常，如果能试养一段时间那最好。同事当时就与朋友讲了几分钟电话，说是同意了试养，约我隔日去他住所牵狗。

我抱着猫一起去了。那狗主人似乎对我还养了一只猫甚为不解，说狗与猫一向不对付，对我能好好接手这只狗不抱什么希望。我有些不满，他这是对我没有信心，也是对我的猫没有信心。我信誓旦旦地保证一定能养好这只狗，直接就敲定了领养。

斗牛是很温顺的狗，这也是我同意领养的原因之一。我实在不希望猫与这只狗发生什么冲突，任何一方我都不想放弃。猫刚开始也十分老实，与其说是老实，它已经自认是家的主人，对待狗彬彬有礼，姑且是井水不犯河水的和谐。

有天我晚饭后照常开了狗狗的电视节目，让猫与盒子里的狗狗图像一起玩耍，我自己带着狗出去散步。回来时电视已经播到一个谈话节目，猫也不见了。把狗牵回狗窝之后终于在自己的床上找到了猫。猫把我早晨叠好的被子拉扯下了床，枕头边边也被它划开，露出一点棉絮。我没有太生气，狠狠地揉了揉它的头，还是抱着它一起睡了过去。

然而猫没有就此消停。一日假期，我坐在沙发上看连续剧，狗也跳上我旁边，趴下来午睡。我有一下没一下地抚摸狗皮，余光没有瞟见猫，却也没有多管。电视播到了广告时，我正好离开去上个厕所。万万没想到，回来时就看见猫和狗厮打在一起。猫划伤了狗的眼睛，狗猛地一甩将猫重重甩到了地上。我大吼一声，狗茫然地转了一个圈才蹲了下来，猫作势还要冲上去，被我抓着后颈的皮，又扔到了冰箱上。

我走过去抱起狗，看着他脸上的血痕，回头瞪了猫一眼。

“你怎么就是非得是只猫呢？”

说完我抱着狗冲出了门。

回来时已经不见了猫。冰箱上没有，冰箱后没有，冰箱里更没有。想来是闹了别扭，找了个地方藏起来了。可它又有什么理由闹别扭呢？我安顿好狗后躺上了床，忙活了半日的我很快就进入了梦乡。再醒来，猫还是没有出现。

第二日，我以为它饿了会自己出来，可是它没有。

第三日，我以为它偷偷出了门，无处可去还是会自己回来，可是它没有。

第四日，我想附近邻居都认得它，见到它一定会送它回来，可是它没有。

第五日，我还是坐在沙发上看连续剧，狗趴在狗窝里养伤，可我总觉得沙发上少了什么。那日睡前我在想，今夜那只挠花我脸的猫会不会入梦呢？

可是它没有。

我终于开始心慌了。我去物业那里请求调取五日前的摄像头录像记录，却在需要警方调查令的要求前哑口无言。

“那是我的猫啊！我连找猫的权力也没有吗？”

“你的权力，不该是在猫失踪五天后才来实行的。”物业管理员冷冷地说。

我坐到了公寓的门口，问往来路过的邻居，问你们有没有见过我家的猫，然而没有一个人见过。

天无绝人之路，一个男子站到了我的面前。

“你见过我的猫吗？它全身黑色，挺肥的…”我激动地站起来，正要拿出手机给他看照片，他一只手搭在了我的手腕上。

“带我去吃炸猪排吧。”他直勾勾地盯着我。

我该拒绝他的，实际上他哪里像是知道猫下落的样子。他穿着大号的黑色衬衫，剩下顶上三颗扣子没有扣紧，露出大片皮肤和挂在脖颈上长长的一条金链。头发十分柔顺，倒让我想起猫那一身软软的毛。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇又是精致又冷淡的形状。

我鬼使神差地任由他领着我进了附近的一家餐厅。

那人原本由服务员带领，坐在我对面，想了想又觉得不适应，跳下座椅，又坐到了我旁边。他没有拿边上的筷子，直接用手拿起一块炸猪排吃起来。我半点也不敢动，看着他吃完，而后又舔舔手指，从大拇指舔到中指，直到炸物的残渣都给他用舌头卷进嘴里。

“不高兴吗？你的愿望实现了。”他侧着头望我。

我愣了半晌，眨了眨眼，伸手过去摸了摸他软软的头发。一直往下，手掌滑过他的后颈，滑过他的下颚。他闭上眼往我的手上蹭了蹭，后又舔了舔我的手心，吓得我收回了手。

他不满的目光看过来，又像在撒娇。

我双手穿过他的脖子两侧搂了过去，把他按在了怀里。

我的愿望终于实现了。


	2. 日猫

我想给猫起个名字，比如面包啊核桃啊什么的。可既然他是一只黑猫，那难道我得管他叫芝麻或者墨鱼汁？我殷勤地询问他的意见，然后得到了一个用尾巴甩过来的轻轻的“巴掌”。

他摸清楚了从凳子跳上料理台，再从料理台跳上冰箱的路，每次和我赌气就非得跑那上头去蹲着。我也不知道那里究竟哪里吸引他，只能帮他擦掉那上面的灰尘，再垫上软软的坐垫。

我花了一个星期去给他想名字，他在我写得满满的笔记本上踩了几脚，让还没有干掉的墨水沾上了他的爪子，然后被我圈起来的ぶた两个字几乎被他踩得看不出字形。

“我有名字的，你别乱取。”猫说话了。我可能忘了告诉你们，我的猫是会变成人的。

“那你倒是告诉我你叫什么。”我仍然殷勤地给他顺毛，心里想着也许是叫佐藤或者是田中什么的。

“ヒロ。”

“え？黒なのに？”

我正自满于这个冷笑话，他又跳回了冰箱上背对着我。

还有个旁的事情，让他总是不给我好脸色看，那就是那只法斗。他回来之后和法斗的关系也没有变得太好，顶多是不主动惹事。而法斗有了先前的经验更加不敢去招惹他。好在事情很快就有了转机。

法斗的原主人突然有天联系我，说想把法斗要回去，出国的计划因为某些原因搁迟了。我“勉为其难”地欣然同意，虽然有点对不起养了几个星期的狗，但是我还是感到松了一口气。猫知道了这件事情，晚上睡觉的时候偷偷钻进我的被窝在我的怀里趴了一个晚上。

法斗的主人很快就来了，同行的还有他的同居人，以及我那位连接我们二人的同事先生。

“为什么你会来啊喂！”他一定不抱什么好目的。

“嘛嘛~我想见识见识是什么样的猫连你这个狗派都征服了。”他捋了捋额发，左顾右盼寻找猫的身影。他当然找不到，我提前和猫商量好了，让他在冰箱上待一阵子。

我老实地把法斗曾经被猫抓伤的事情告诉了法斗的主人，怀抱着我万分的歉意。他倒是个好脾气的人，没有追究我的责任，而是笑笑说法斗的性子太温吞了。我决定不要告诉他那只法斗把我的猫捶得鼻青脸肿这个事实。

他的同居人比我们其他人都高大许多，法斗窝在他的怀里就像是回到了暌别已久的故乡一样熟悉。法斗的主人怜爱地摸了摸狗皮，丝毫不顾及狗毛在我给猫新买的白色地毯上留下一道黄黄的风景线。

“吃过饭再走吧？”正好是饭点，我客套地发出邀请。

“好啊。”问我的同事是KY之神该怎么办急在线等。

食材是有足够的，几个男人也不需要多讲究，米饭，蔬菜杂煮和炸肉饼花不了我多少工夫。可最糟糕的事情发生了。

猫闻到了炸肉饼的味道，变回了人形。身上穿着我的衬衫，我的内裤，从我的房间里摸了出来。他丝毫不在意其他的惊讶的目光，理所应当地坐在了餐桌主位的右侧。唯一值得庆幸的是，他能熟练掌握从本体到人形这个技能之后，已经能学会把尾巴收起来了。

“K君，这位是？”同事问。

我差点被这个问题问倒，但是我很快给出了标准答案——远房的表弟。

“我记得我和你的工资差不多，不至于连给表弟买套衣服的钱都没有吧。”同事一脸幸灾乐祸地用“你编你继续编”的眼神看着我。

法斗主人的同居人就坐在猫的旁边，他想了想，伸手到猫的后脊，从上到下顺溜地摸了一遍。猫没有反抗，反倒眯起了眼睛一副很享受的样子。法斗主人的同居人摸着下巴深思。同事也凑过去用右手的大拇指揉他的眉心，但得到了与前一位截然不同的待遇。猫摇摇头挣开他的手，朝他露出了尖尖的小牙。

“你这个表弟可真像只猫啊。”

一餐饭吃得战战兢兢。顾虑着ヒロ，担心他做出什么不像人类的行为，比如说吃着东西会舔舔手背。同事玩味的眼神把他看得浑身不自在，看了看我，发现我也不能帮他做什么，那他自然就老实了很多。饭后同事蹲在我的猫窝旁若有所思，我不敢去招惹他，把猫揪到厨房指使他洗碗。

“我们说好了吧？让你等会再出来，嗯？”

他把碗筷往水槽里一丢，扯了几张厨房用纸擦干了手：“你的意思是让我饿着吗？”

我理亏，因为也是先前说好的，要给他做炸肉饼的，结果被我拿去招待客人用了。我把早上刚买回来的一盒新鲜草莓打开来，塞了一颗到他嘴里。他翻了个白眼，嘟囔着乖乖洗起碗来。

“K君，有件事想问你。”同事毫不见外地走进厨房，猫被他的声音吓得原地踏了两步，“你家的猫是公的还是母的呀。”

“公的，怎么了？”我默默安抚猫，让他平静下来。

“呀~那要早点绝育掉比较好啊，公猫的发情问题可真是棘手。”我浑身一颤，顿觉不好，不敢回头看猫怨念的眼神，推搡着同事让他出去看电视。

电视上放着那个我常看的养狗节目，法斗的主人和他的同居人一边撸着法斗一边讨论着养狗方法。同事滔滔不绝地和我说给公猫绝育的重要性，以及再一次提出了想见见黑猫的请求。

然后被我再一次拒绝。

猫结束了厨房的工作之后幽幽地晃到客厅来，挤到我身边，头挨着我的大腿就这么躺了下来。

猫不爱看这个节目，手摸索着我因为天冷而穿上的法兰绒室内袜，把其中的一只脱了下来放在手里把玩。同事的眼睛突然变得亮晶晶，而我尴尬得不行，坐在对面的法斗主人们也一脸的感兴趣。

完了，这下跳进东京湾也洗不清了。

我在猫第二次试图舔手背的时候送走了三位客人，然后去冲了个冷水澡。嗯，怎么说，半裸的小猫变成人形躺在我的膝盖上确实足够刺激。

我出来时他就蹲在门口，还没有变回猫，这不太正常。

“你怎么了，一直维持人形，身体没问题吗？”我弯下腰来问他。

他一只手捣着嘴一脸的欲言又止，另一只手扯着我围着下身的浴巾。毛茸茸的两只耳朵从脑后探出来，耳尖轻轻地颤动，眼睛亮晶晶地看着我。我心头一跳，赶紧揪紧我的浴巾，问他是不是有什么想要的东西。

“炸猪排…”他小声说。大约是肚子饿了，刚才客人在的时候他似乎是没有胃口，炸肉饼只吃了两口就放了筷子，米饭更是一口未动。这下是让他耳朵蹦出来了，尾巴也在身后呼之欲出，没过多久就难受地原地转了两圈变回了猫的样子。

我把他抱起来，放在沙发上，刚刚他穿着的衬衫被当做临时的被子盖在他身上。

等到我把他的专属大餐做好，把他叫醒来勉强变回人形以便进食。食物下肚，他总算有了点精神。我揉了揉他的耳朵，帮他把衬衫穿回去，拉好领口给他扣扣子。

“下回有客人来，你可不能就穿一件衣服就这么出来了，我明明有给你准备裤子吧？”

他偏了偏头表示不解，扭动着身子阻碍我的动作，说：“那你下回别把客人带回来不就行了。”

我说不过他，更不好意思告诉他是我不敢看他半裸的样子，反复提醒自己要冷静那是猫，才勉强能心平气和地给他穿衣服。

让一只能变成人形的猫学会过上人的生活，任重而道远。

有时候会发现每天早晨，猫在我的被窝里迷迷糊糊地拨弄那个因为晨勃而挺立起来的地方。有时我羞红了脸猛地坐起来，反而把他给闹清醒了，倒来责怪我扰他清眠。

逐渐地这种事情发生得越来越频繁，我连续打了好几个喷嚏才意识到自己冲冷水澡的次数越来越多了，也不知道是不是该把这事怪罪到猫的身上。可看着他一脸不谙世事的样子又更加不好把这个大人的烦恼告诉他。

不过我似乎忘掉了同事的那句话，那就是“公猫的发情问题真是棘手”，这句话一点儿没错。所以当我在某天醒来看见他趴在我的腿上舔舐的时候我整个人都不好了。

“等等等、、”我掀开被子，“你在干什么！”

只见他面色潮红，身体贴在我的小腿上胡乱扭动。明明是人类的喉咙，却呜呜地发出了粗声的猫叫。舌头上的倒刺没有随着变成人形而彻底消失，甜蜜的折磨从大腿一直蔓延到那处。他用两只手辅助，生涩的动作弄得我又疼又爽。他只试着含入一点，就马上因为不适感而吐了出来。

我赶紧坐起来，把他推开。他不甘地又贴回来，直勾勾地盯着我的眼睛继续舔舐我的下腹，饱满又灵巧的舌头划过皮肤留下冰冰凉凉的水渍。他眼中盈满水汽，湿漉漉的眼珠子渴求我去抚摸他的身体，于是我照做了。

我的五指插入他的发间，感觉到他的轻颤。接着抚过他的后颈，感觉到一股汗水的湿意。他还穿着一件扣好的衬衫，只是后背的布料被汗水染湿牢牢地贴在皮肤上。他也更加往上，舔过胸腹舔过脖颈，然后吐出半截舌头索取我的亲吻。我批准了他的索取和他交缠，手也环上他纤细的腰。

有弹性的小屁股夹着一根长长的尾巴，我握住它的根部，猫的身体突然地软了下来，倚着我的嘴边喘气。我顺势撸动着他的尾巴根部，一下一下触碰着更加隐秘的地方。那里情动得淌水，细碎的呻吟从他的嘴中泄出。

我再也忍受不住，翻身把他抱了起来。强制性地让他背对着我，扶着稍高一点的床头柜，我抵着那隐秘的地方继续探索。他颤抖得更加剧烈，眼睛紧紧地闭起来往外哈着热气。里面和他眼中的情热一样灼人，甚至更加炽热。尾巴软软地耷拉下来，让我再次握在手里有一下没一下地拿着拍打他的臀部。

他受到刺激，里面收得更加紧了。我掐着他的腰让他放松，他却像控制不了自己身体的样子，呻吟一声比一声轻，身体的颤动也一下比一下剧烈。红艳从他的脸上蔓延到全身，尾巴缠上我的手腕来回磨蹭。又过不久，他缩紧身体颤了一会儿，浓稠的体液低落到地板上。我也终于扛不住剧烈地收缩，抽了出来，喘息着射到了他的尾巴根部。

我抱着他倒在床上，看着他体力不支又化回猫的样子沉沉地睡过去。

我默默地给他用湿布擦拭全身，再把它卷成一团收进被窝里。我也躺下来拽着被子回想刚刚发生的事情总觉得哪里不对。

我好像…真的把我的猫给日了。

隔日清晨他意外地还在熟睡，倒是又变回了人形，头挨着我的颈窝打着呼噜。我看着手表时间有点紧张，小心地把他安放在一旁，匆匆洗漱完就离开了家。

走在路上我百无聊赖地看手机，眼前就是公司的大门。

“喵~”一声猫叫突然在耳边响起。

我吓了一跳，差点把手机扔了出去，然后被刚好过来的同事观看了全程。

他玩味地笑：“你这是对猫做了什么见不得人的事情啊。”


End file.
